Accident Sex
by Dysphorias
Summary: Ken muses on how his relationship with Daisuke started. (First fic, be gentle. u.u)(DaikenKensuke, of course.)(I hope the story is alright..)


Accident Sex Written by Dysphorias  
  
Author's Notes: Erm.. hoyo. This is my first ever fic on FF.Net, let alone my first ever Daiken/Kensuke. -sigh- Urm.. I wrote this while listening to my Vendetta Red CD, the same song again and again, as it was on repeat. o_o -shrug- I tend to do that a lot, listen to something, get inspiration, then put off writing it. I decided to write this, though, before I lost all inspiration for anything and everything. We need more fluffy Ken musings! Ne, Ange~?  
  
Ange: -poofs- HAI! ^.^  
  
Urm.. well, this is gonna be a one-shot... and it may be short... because, well, I just don't like my writing style. Gomen nasai -- please don't kill me!  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER: Dysphorias does not own Digimon, or the characters mentioned in this. Toei (right? x_x) does. And, she thinks Bandai does, as well, but she is unsure. Please, do not sue her -- you'd get hardly anything, anyway, if indeed you did. ALSO, she does not own the wonderful song "Accident Sex". It belongs to Vendetta Red, and therefore it is copyrighted to them. (Ange: -holds sign- Buy their album! ^.^;; It's really good.)  
  
WARNINGS: This story contains shounen-ai/yaoi, aka -- maleXmale relationships. If you do not like such concept, please do not read. Also, there may be slight OOC. Do slap Dysphori if it gets too out of hand. u_u  
  
Ange: Beware of the fluff! Mwee-hee-hee! -poofs-  
  
***  
  
Accident Sex (Ken POV)  
  
***  
  
I've been thinking about my relationship with you, Daisuke-chan. And, just think, when had it started? When we first laid eyes on eachother, ne? Yes.. I remember the spark I felt, though I never could have imagined I'd be laying next to the exact same body I'd dreamt about on oh-so-many nights. I never thought someone like me would ever be able to hold someone like you in their arms. Ever. And this whole thing started as an accident, did it not? Oh yes.. I remember that night as if it were yesterday.  
  
You were angry at something. It was one of those Digidestined get- togethers, also. I was sitting off to the side, being shot the occasional glance from Mikayo of Hikari or Takeru, and I'd give them a smile back, which had to have made me look slightly more psychotic than I intended. You still won't tell my why you stormed off like that, Daisuke-chan. I still followed you, and now that I think of it, I do not believe that I would have changed my mind, had you told me.  
  
I followed you to that clearing. That branch I stepped on must have snapped quite loudly in the silence, ne? It was the reason why you turned around, about to yell at me for following, when you realized through your tears it was only me. Only Ken. Which was when you turned hastily to hide the fact you were crying.  
  
Other than that branch, I was the one to break the silence. "Daisuke-chan.. could you please tell me what is wrong?" My voice was soft, almost inaudible, but obviously you heard me.  
  
"Why did you follow me.." That was more of a statement. Did you sound too harsh towards me, Daisuke-chan? And you faced me now, as well. That still stings my ears, you know. Well, no, you do not know. I've never told you how it hurt to hear such a tone, directed towards me.  
  
"I.. Daisuke-chan, I am your best friend. I believe I have a right to worry..."  
  
"Ken-chan... I'm sorry. I'm sorry to let you see me cry."  
  
"Daisuke-chan..." Here, I had taken a few steps closer to you, which promtly caused you to back away. "I will not hurt you, Daisuke-chan.. nor will I disown you as my friend, for seeing you cry. It is alright." I seemed so innocent.  
  
With each step, you just backed away more. Through the tears I could see the hurt in your reddish-brown eyes. "Daisuke-chan?.." You went to storm away again, but I was too quick for you, ne? I had grabbed your arm, to pull you close to me. But, obviously, I pulled too hard, as you came crashing into me, which knocked us both to the ground, and our lips met rather clumsily.  
  
You pulled back, removing yourself from my lap as you blushed furiously. I love to make you blush, my Daisuke-chan. Your eyes still held their hurt look, which caused me to worry more.  
  
"Daisuke-chan, please tell me what is wrong." I was thinking it was because of the kiss, that you'd now hated me. But, I still wanted to know.  
  
Soon after I asked, I sat up. You looked down at the ground, refusing to meet my eyes with your delicious ones. Have I ever told you that you looked delicious? I believe I have. Several times. "Ken.. please.. promise you won't hate me?" There was uncertainty in your voice. I do not like the way uncertainty and your voice mix, Daisuke-chan. You should never feel uncertain.  
  
"Hate you? For telling me what is the matter? Of course not, Daisuke-chan. I could never hate you." I tried to make you feel better, by flashing an innocent smile, but you just continued your staring contest with the ground.  
  
Several moments of silence passed. It was akward, but all the better for myself, as I had a chance to look your body over. I never knew that I'd be able to do that and more in the nearing future. Finally, you spoke. "Not for that.." It was soft, so that I had to strain my hearing to notice what you said.  
  
"Then, for what?" I looked like a child, with my head tilted like that, indigo-colored locks falling affront my eyes. Or so, that is what you had told me. That I held such innocence amongst all the darkness inside me.  
  
I have to say, I was slightly shocked when you looked at me the way you did. Such an intense gaze. "I... Ken... ever since you and I met, when I first saw you as the Kaiser.. though, I had no idea it was you, at that time.. I.. I had such a huge crush on you. Taichi noticed.. he made fun of me for that, too. And.. and Ken... I.. want to tell you that I love you..." I felt my heart flutter at those three words, 'I love you'. I still cling to them, Daisuke-chan. Do you know how happy you make me, when you tell me that? Though, when you're not around, I almost lose my grasp on those three wonderful words. They are meaningless in your absence, almost.  
  
My eyes widened. I know they did, I felt it. When I tried to speak, I couldn't. I was struck speechless.  
  
A few moments of more akward silence passed. That was when you sighed. "I'm sorry, Ken-chan. I broke a sacred rule, never admit your love to your best friend..." But then you paused, thoughtfully. "Hhm.. it worked for Taichi and Yamato..."  
  
I smiled. A genuine smile, not some fake one, nor was it a small smile, either. "I love you too, Daisuke-chan..." That shocked you, I saw it. The look in your eyes caused me to giggle. Oh, how I hate to admit, but I think I enjoy giggling, especially when you are around me.  
  
"R...really, Ken-chan?" I nodded. You smiled, then, and jumped back into my lap, covering my face with kisses. I'm sorry, though. You looked so hurt when I pushed you away. "Hm..?"  
  
"Would you like to return to my house?... just incase the others come looking for us..." You laughed, standing as you pulled me up with you. I was then being pulled in the direction of my home, which made me smile once more.  
  
That night, you slept over. Of course, you were shy at first, but when I reassured you, you were soon in control.  
  
That had to be the best night of my life. I do not regret any moment of it.  
  
I'm still clinging to your three words, even now, Daisuke-chan. And that was what, almost half a year ago? See, you mean a lot to me. I was brought from my thoughts, however, as I now watch as you slowly open your eyes to look over at me.  
  
"Is something wrong, Dai-chan?" You shake your head. "Was it me?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean, Ken-chan?" You hug me closer, tighter even, as if I were some plush toy. But you let up, remembering that I am rather fragile.  
  
"Did I wake you, is what I mean."  
  
"Oh! No, no you didn't, Ken-chan." With that, you lean over to plant a kiss upon my cheek, and I smile, snuggling up to you. "Why are you still awake? It's three in the morning, you know."  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I was thinking..." I replied. "Thinking about how we first started this relationship. Do you regret loving me, Daisuke-chan?"  
  
"The only thing I would regret, is not loving you. You'll never lose me, Ken-chan." That caused me to whimper at the thought.  
  
Before I could speak, you placed a finger to my lips to silence me. "Shh. Just close your eyes, go to sleep, Ken-chan. I'll be here in the morning, don' worry." And with that, I did as I was told, drifting off to sleep in your arms. Much like the first night we were together.  
  
***  
  
A/N Cont'd: Tell me, it was horrible! -hides from objects being thrown-  
  
Ange: -poofs- Please, review and tell us how horrible Dysphori's writing is. We won't hold it against you~! Infact, Dysphori may love you forever if you would volunteer to become a beta-reader for her.. -whispers- as she is in need of some... shhh. -speaks normally-So anyway, ja ne~! -poofs- 


End file.
